


The Mind Palace Theories of TAB

by inevitably_johnlocked



Series: I-J's Sherlock Meta Series [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Inception - Freeform, M/M, Meta, Series Spoilers, Sherlock's Mind Palace, Spoilers, TAB Speculations, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, The Abominable Bride, Theories, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitably_johnlocked/pseuds/inevitably_johnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own theory on why I strongly feel that the special is taking place in Sherlock’s mind palace. Also, why it’s more than plausible after the reveal of the mind palace in the trailer. Please note that this MAY CONTAIN POSSIBLE SPOILERS. This is all speculation and I am not claiming anything true until proven on January 1, 2016.</p><p>There will be a part 2 added to this meta as a second chapter following the release of TAB. Follow my Tumblr for "posted here first" meta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mind Palace Theories of TAB

**Author's Note:**

> **_FIRST PUBLISHED OCTOBER 25/15_**  
>   Original Meta Can be found at my blog here: [The Mind Palace Theories of _TAB_](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/132218417075/the-mind-palace-theories-of-tab)
> 
> * * *
> 
> See the related post, [“John Will Die”](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/131958812185/hi-i-had-a-question-about-your-tab-theory-do), which addresses my theory about John and S4.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Please visit the blogs of the other contributors to this meta:  
> [miadifferent](http://miadifferent.tumblr.com/post/131939605728) | [welovethebeekeeper](http://welovethebeekeeper.tumblr.com/post/131940386918) | [prettyrealisticjohnlockfanart](http://prettyrealisticjohnlockfanart.tumblr.com/post/131954706856/the-mind-palace-theories-of-tab) | [yorkiepug](http://yorkiepug.tumblr.com/post/131949360190/the-mind-palace-theories-of-tab) | [dragonsbain](http://dragonsbain.tumblr.com/) | [happierstill](http://happierstill.tumblr.com/) | [idontknowwhereibelong](http://idontknowwhereibeelong.tumblr.com/post/131942007915/the-mind-palace-theories-of-tab) | [trydefying-gravity](http://trydefying-gravity.tumblr.com/post/131947462312/the-mind-palace-theories-of-tab) | [cats-lovebooks](http://cats-lovebooks.tumblr.com/post/131951761200/the-mind-palace-theories-of-tab) | [keagan-ashleigh](http://keagan-ashleigh.tumblr.com/post/131950341376/the-mind-palace-theories-of-tab) | [jenna221b](http://jenna221b.tumblr.com/) | [redzoe2](http://tmblr.co/my192xLJ9Xv0TSvbdMYvQBA)  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> This was initially just a little thought I had and decided to post the night the second trailer came out. Little did I know it would explode into the meta it is today.
> 
> * * *

So I have a running theory that the Special is [taking place in Sherlock’s mind palace in the 4 minutes that he is in the air in HLV](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/131912358550/january-first-2016). I wanted to compile my thoughts from across multiple posts into one so I can reference back to it later. 

The summation of my theory is this, based on what I know right now about the special from setlock and other people’s meta, and the 4 trailers / clips that have been released: 

  * **The special is going to be a “real time event” within Sherlock’s mind palace, taking place exactly 1 year ago on January 1, 2015,** which is why TPTB were so insistent on ensuring same day airings, and so that we can all have the “Sherlock experience”.
  * It will take place during the 4 minutes that Sherlock was in the air – **this is how they are tying the special to the modern era**. The math side of Tumblr has come through for me _(thanks[@talesofsymphoniac](http://talesofsymphoniac.tumblr.com))_ and helped further my speculation that it is **entirely plausible** that almost the full 90 minutes will be equal to 4 minutes in Sherlock’s mind palace. The math comes from the “three seconds” Molly makes a clear point of telling Sherlock in _HLV_. It seemed really odd to me at the time for her to point it out, but it now makes complete sense to me. There is NO WAY that this special is a stand-alone episode and it needs to tie into the modern timeframe. It will be used in the future for callbacks, I am certain of that. So, in my head, the Mind Palace it is.
  * It is in Victorian era to represent his and John’s repressed feelings for each other. In Victorian England, it was forbidden to be gay, and Sherlock himself rightfully feels that way, I’m sure, about his love for John. It’s something unspoken, wrong, and not safe for John. I believe the special will focus on Sherlock’s feelings in particular, as he works out why he feels the need to hide them from John, especially when he knows John feels / felt the same way. I still can’t wrap my head around how the Women and the “case” itself works into this theory of mine, but I’m open to ideas. Perhaps it’s mixed associations _(other cases coming into the forefront to help him solve his problem)._
  * The Abominable Bride represents Mary, of which I’m sure we all can agree on. She is the “ghost”. How actual Mary fits into it all, I haven’t figured that out yet either.
  * All of the characters are representative to how _SHERLOCK HIMSELF_ views them. This explains why John is so SO SO brash and admittedly gorgeous, while Mrs. Hudson just as she is in modern _SHERLOCK_ as we see in the [SDCC clip](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/123676985565/cumberbuddy-the-sherlock-special-clip-it-will): Sherlock's view of John is, let’s face it, a bit skewed to his own tastes _(assertive military man who will break all the bones in the body while naming them)_. Even Sherlock himself seems softer it seems, possibly because he sees himself as such when he’s out of the public eye.
  * I think somewhere within the _HLV_ timeline, Sherlock found out about Moriarty being alive, which I think perhaps the suicide mission MAY have been about. But I don’t think Mycroft told him; I think Sherlock worked it out. We have been told that the Mystery of Moriarty’s Survival will be solved in this special. Now, I know that TPTB love to lie, so this point itself, take it with a grain of salt. SO, that all said, Sherlock is ALSO working out how Moriarty survived his gunshot concluding with Mary as being the main accomplice. When Sherlock was dying, he knew John was in danger from Mary but couldn’t figure out how aside from Magnussen. But I think he works it out in here that she is so much more than an assassin.
  * I think there will be a *small* _3G_ reference. It will NOT be as impactful as we think it will be. It will be small because, if this is in Sherlock’s mind palace, **we** need to see **how Sherlock _THINKS_ he reacts** to John being **hurt** ; what had gone through his mind in events like the kidnapping _TBB_ and the pool scene in _TGG_. This will instil in us that _“oh crap, Sherlock really actually doesn’t do well when John is injured, does he?”_ Cue S4E03 cliffhanger of John DYING, when we see how Sherlock _ACTUALLY_ reacts, they will call back to _THIS MOMENT_ as Sherlock realizes just how wrong he was, because John _DYING_ is so much worse, and because we have seen Sherlock visibly upset, this will actually create a greater impact because it is _SO MUCH WORSE_ than what we thought it would be.
  * I think the special will end with the return to the tarmac scene. Sherlock has arrived at his conclusion about he and John, Moriarty’s survival, and the Mary problem. I still haven’t figured out where in the timeline the [John and Mary at the graveyard scene fits in.](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/119191580605/the-non-victorian-parts-of-setlock-2015) Perhaps it is a PREQUEL to the tarmac scene. That’s the only place I can logically put that graveyard scene. The why is what’s bothering me. I think it’s part of John’s joint plan with Mycroft against Mary somehow, maybe to get some info from her. Or it was a red herring filmed, who knows. I’m very excited to see how this plays out.
  * I think there will also be an unambiguous confession of more-than-friends between the two characters, OUT of the mind palace. It may be _ADMITTED_ within to Sherlock himself, but not stating it between the actual physical characters will make the confession no different than Anderson’s or goth girl’s theory. _TAB will be where canon Johnlock will begin its confirmation arc._ It needs to be real, not fake. This special’s purpose is to basically say, yeah, here’s where we’re going with this story arc, you were told, but didn’t listen, get ready for the pain. I think it’s a large part about why they wanted airdates the same across the board – **BECAUSE IT WILL BE ALL OVER THE NEWS IF JOHNLOCK BECAME CANON.** This is a spoiler-prevention method as well.



So there’s all that. Not really a summary, but there you are. 

One more thing I’d like to point out is something that I have had on my brain since before I started my blog. I mentioned it in a _REALLY_ old post back when I had like 10 followers, so it’s gotten lost in the fray. And now, after seeing the new trailer, it reminded me of this little thing I noticed and I am _SO HAPPY_ it ties into the special. And to me it proves it can be in Sherlock’s mind palace. 

Now, I’m sure argument is going to come to someone’s mind that _“This special can’t be in Sherlock’s mind palace because he has a mind palace moment in the special!”_

  


This mind palace sequence is VERY similar to when Sherlock was explaining to John about how he was breaking into Magnussen’s office in _HLV_. Non-mind palace participants are all there, and the mind palace characters are frozen.  
  


**First of all this proves to me that the special is from Sherlock’s POV, like most of season three.** But you know what I found odd about _TAB_ ’s sequence?  


**_ALL OF THE NON-PARTICIPANTS ARE LOOKING AT THE FROZEN SCENE._**

In the _HLV_ scene, to me it seems John is more staring at the door, and following Sherlock’s thought patterns. He knows Sherlock the best after all, and is probably imagining his own scenario similar to Sherlock’s _(”get your head bashed in”)._

But in _TAB_ ’s sequence, ALL of these characters are watching Sherlock’s thought train. HOW? John is the ONLY one who is the closest to knowing how Sherlock thinks and is able to follow his process. Mary, well, don’t get me started on that, and Lestrade just knows Sherlock does amazing things and that’s that. So how can they all be witness to this scene? 

**_BECAUSE THEY ARE PART OF SHERLOCK’S MIND PALACE._ **

I believe they are pulling an “Inception” on us. 

This scene here is Sherlock entering another level of his mind palace. [For anyone unfamiliar with the movie _Inception_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inception), the part I’m interested in is the idea that there are different levels of your brain, that run at different rates of time per each level the deeper you go. It’s a good movie, read up more about it at the Wiki. 

**Anyway, Sherlock has done the multi-level mind palace before, in _HLV_ :**

When Sherlock is dying, his “first level” mind palace is starting to fail. _AFTER_ Mycroft tells Sherlock to find something to calm himself down, he then closes his eyes and is suddenly running down a set of stairs. I believe this is evidence of him entering another mind palace within his mind palace – literally going DOWN STAIRS to a second level of his mind palace _(I also have a theory that he went to a THIRD level of his mind palace when he entered Moriarty’s room, then returns to level two when he leaves it)_. He then CLIMBS UP STAIRS to return to the first level:  
  


… which he wakes from when he reaches the top, that level being when the images flash rapidly as his first level comes back online… 

**And I think _TAB_ is doing the EXACT SAME THING.**

**If this meta wasn’t enough to convince you, how about the[“Inception Bwom”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKGJZt83_JE) in the [new trailer](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/131814314535/freewomenxgrape-the-sherlock-special-new)? THE TRAILER HAS THE INCEPTION HORN PLAYING THROUGHOUT.** You probably didn’t make the connection because it’s a bit slower. **Just like how time has slowed down in Sherlock’s head.**

If TAB is not a mind palace sequence, I will personally eat everyone’s green carnations. 

* * *

>   
>  **[miadifferent](http://miadifferent.tumblr.com/post/131939605728)**  
>  YES! I’m so with you on the inception part. (I think that’s what AA alluded the whole year in interviews and Michael Price, I think, tweeted we were about to get our minds bend.) I’m still not sure, if the mind palace is the only explanation. **There’s something special about this mp.**
> 
> I always wondered, why Sherlock is not with John and Mary at the cemetery. One explanation could be, that he hit his head while getting up in the plane. He could be unconscious and **have a concussion**. His head injury causes his **mind palace to get out of control.** Sherlock himself might not be aware of the mp in the first place. _(And that’s where I think we could get a “mp plus”. Someone else seems to be telling the story, making the characters work at first. the narrator, the illustrator, etc.)_
> 
> We won’t see the plane landing, but instead Mary, John, and Mycroft gathered around unconscious Sherlock in a room _(scene filmed at Bristol)_. Than Sherlock might start muttering…. “Moriarty” … “grave”… which will eventually lead to John and Mary checking the cemetery, while Mycroft stays with still unconscious Sherlock. 
> 
> The moment Sherlock realizes he’s in his mp, he will be able to solve the Victorian case _(”I have to finish this”)_ and everything else that was bothering him.

>   
>  **[welovethebeekeeper"](http://welovethebeekeeper.tumblr.com/post/131940386918/the-mind-palace-theories-of-tab)**  
>  Great stuff inevitably-johnlocked and miadifferent. I have been on the same track of thought as you both _[leaning more to the 4 minutes in the MP than a head injury]_. If we are to immediately understand why we are in the Victorian era, than the precedent is MP.
> 
> Mary as the ‘ghost’; oh yes. Mary has been the ‘ghost’ of heterosexuality that has haunted the Holmesian world since Doyle freaked out and inserted her into the story as a fiancé. Her ghost of ‘wife’ had many manifestations and was not always present, she just occasionally appeared as required to keep the story within the bounds of a straight culture. So ephemeral that she lost all identity as a strong character once she went from client to wife. Clearly in _HLV_ we see her transform back into that intriguing client, now ex CIA assassin, versus wife. 
> 
> As far as the modern scenes are concerned, I still like the idea of a mini ep or online ep to be released at a later date. A bridge, just like _MHR_ to remind everyone where we were in the modern timeline before we plunge into S4. However I would love to see the scenes, and we have at least 3 modern scenes filmed _[the graveyard, the language college, the bus at Baker St]_ as a real timeline ending to _TAB._

>   
>  **[prettyrealisticjohnlockfanart](http://prettyrealisticjohnlockfanart.tumblr.com/post/131954706856/the-mind-palace-theories-of-tab)**  
>  OMG I love all of this but especially the theory that they chose simultaneous airing everywhere **“BECAUSE IT WILL BE ALL OVER THE NEWS IF JOHNLOCK BECAME CANON“**  
> 

>   
>  **[yorkiepug](http://yorkiepug.tumblr.com/post/131949360190/the-mind-palace-theories-of-tab)**  
>  Great additions. Mary as the ghost of the original stories who just up  & disappeared when she was no longer convenient. I don’t think this Mary will go down that easily.

>   
>  **[dragonsbain](http://dragonsbain.tumblr.com/)**  
>  Wow. But that means we get to redo the end of _HLV_? So Sherlock won’t shoot Magnussen? Then whatever Mycroft and John have planned won’t be ruined? I like this.

>   
>  **[happierstill](http://happierstill.tumblr.com/)**  
>  This is fantastic work. Wow. Very well done. @silentauroriamthereal and I were discussing earlier if the entire special is a MP sequence. I am under the impression that it is, and it gives me hope that you theorized we may see a bit more of the Tarmac scene.

>   
>  **[idontknowwhereibelong](http://idontknowwhereibeelong.tumblr.com/post/131942007915/the-mind-palace-theories-of-tab)**  
>  This is all very interesting and very very clever. I wonder how would you _(and if you would at all)_ fit Oscar Wilde and the trail against him in all this?

>   
>  **[trydefying-gravity](http://trydefying-gravity.tumblr.com/post/131947462312/the-mind-palace-theories-of-tab)**  
>  If this episode doesn’t end in a kiss I’m going to cry.

>   
>  **[cats-lovebooks](http://cats-lovebooks.tumblr.com/post/131951761200/the-mind-palace-theories-of-tab)**  
>  It has to be this. Mofftiss is not lazy enough to say: “we want to do a victorian Sherlock, let’s do it without care if it fits in the story.” No, i’m sure they didn’t make it on “it’s own bubble” that’s just no the way this show works. Also there’s this Mark Gatiss’ tweet saying something like: “Don’t worry, it’s episode 10!” It has to fit in the story, somehow, and this is the theory that makes more sense.

>   
>  **[keagan-ashleigh](http://keagan-ashleigh.tumblr.com/post/131950341376/the-mind-palace-theories-of-tab)**  
>  This scene made me firstly think about _A Scandal in Belgravia_ , when Irene goes literally in Sherlock’s mind palace to deduce the boomerang case. She was a construction of Sherlock’s mind, otherwise her presence is just impossible.
> 
> And the set is very similar, as I said several times they reconstituted Irene’s living room in a field to mark the transition from reality to mind palace, and same with the bed appearing in that same field. 
> 
> Though I thought here they all were looking at someone (a client) telling what happened with the bride, Sherlock stopping them from talking because there was an incoherence about their story - but your theory is valid. If your interested, here’s what I’ve written about the shspesh being a mind palace thing and not a stand alone episode: ([x](http://keagan-ashleigh.tumblr.com/post/131822234376/the-shspesh-will-probably-not-be-a-stand-alone)) ([x](http://keagan-ashleigh.tumblr.com/post/131896103096/keagan-ashleigh-so-i-was-right-about-the-fact)) 
> 
> For a tl;dr: my conclusion is that considering the shitloads of evidences, this is not a stand-alone episode at all. And the fact it will be set in Sherlock’s mind palace is more than probable.

* * *

Okay, while I would LOVE to comment on all the lovely commentary everyone has made on this post _(thank you all so much!!!)_ I’m going to address instead the thoughts and theories I can expand upon, so here we go. 

  * Firstly, I want to mention that it was stated that most people know what the _Inception Bwom_ is, and that it’s been a staple of trailers since then. I want to apologize, I reread the wording I used and I meant to say that _**“Most people** will probably not make the connection.”_ Apologies, I didn’t mean to offend anyone. People who haven’t seen what the implications OF the horn is, will not immediately catch why there are so many of them in the trailer. Casual viewers will just think that it’s TPTB trying to make it all “movie trailer cool” when in actuality, I believe that there **WAS A REASON THE BWOMS WERE PUT IN THERE**. _(as an aside, I’m not really sure what that sound is called, but it amuses me to no end that I typed into Google_ “Inception Bwom” _and it knew what I was looking for)._

Secondly, I want to thank everyone who said that this theory makes “the most sense” in context to the special. It means a lot to me to know that I’m not totally off the wall, hah hah.

  * **@miadifferent** and **@welovethebeekeeper** : I have actually never heard of the “banged head” theory, and thank you for sharing it with me! I think I’m more inclined to believe, though, that what happened on the tarmac actually happened… While it was a close call, he didn’t appear to hit his head on the plane upon entry. As much as I am dying to see John interact with Sherlock in the hospital, I don’t think it will happen again. [Sherlock’s tally is one over John right now,](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/131958812185/hi-i-had-a-question-about-your-tab-theory-do) and I think John is the next to be severely injured, likely ending in a S4 cliffhanger. 

I agree with you 100% that this is a special mind palace, and it does go a bit out of control. Why, I don’t know; perhaps Sherlock’s feelings are overwhelming him and this is how he’s dealing with it. 

Mary is _DEFINITELY_ the ghost and _TAB_ , and I actually really like the Heterosexuality Ghost theory. This is very very true, and I think it will be interesting to see how she plays into the story. I’ve long held the belief that [she is good for canon Johnlock to proceed](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/103319251390/love-by-proxy-why-marys-good-for-johnlock), and I think it will progress nicely within _TAB_. 

As for the graveyard scene, I think this is John and Mary at the graveyard **BEFORE** they go to the Tarmac _(this is what I meant as a “prequel to the Tarmac”)_. I think the trip was a pre-planned thing between John and Mycroft for John to gather some intel about Mary. Then Mycroft just *happens* to arrive there to pick them up _(remember in S1 and 2, Mycroft just randomly would show up to pick up John?)_ , John playing it surprised _(like Mary pretended to be surprised about Moriarty’s return AND Sherlock’s return)_. [I believe John is a MUCH better actor than everyone gives him credit for](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5273867) when needs must, and I think, with practice, he is able to fool both Mary and Sherlock. Whether or not we actually see it is another matter. I am all for a mini-episode, though and with how very little modern bits they _SEEMED_ to film, it’s very plausible that they will surprise us with one like _MHR_. 

Here’s what I speculate: Modern bits will bookend the episode. The episode will start with John and Mary at the graveyard, giving us more questions than answers. Mycroft comes to get them. Fade to the airport and Sherlock standing by the plane, watching the car arrive, with the camera then panning to behind Sherlock to help establish that from here, this is in Sherlock’s POV. Literal fast forward to Sherlock sitting in the plane on the runway, and Sherlock’s hand touching his mouth. We then realize the “fast forwarding” was Sherlock storing away the entire tarmac scene within his mind palace. That’s the first 30 seconds or so of the 4 minutes. As he’s taking off, he’s thinking about John, Mary, love, whatever, and somehow we transition into the mind palace. Episode happens, transition out of mind palace, Sherlock realizes the attendant was talking to him. Modern bits of him coming off the plane, returning to Baker Street or whatever, and tie it into S4x01 somehow. 

I believe some of the modern bits may have been filmed as red herrings OR for future sequences, which is why I’m only incorporating the ones I can LOGICALLY fit into this theory. I am open to other interpretations. 

Regardless of what they say, I am certain that this is definitely part of the canon storyline.

  * **@prettyrealisticjohnlockfanart:** Thank you very much, and thank you for spreading the good word about this little theory I have of mine. There’s just no way around them making Johnlock canon and it not becoming an Entertainment News headline. A big concern for them in the past was the Britons spoiling the season before the Americans got to see it. It will be all over the internet within the hour, and with simultaneous airdates, they can at least prevent the N.A. fans from being spoiled too much by a FEW hours at least. 
  * **@yorkiepug:** Agreed. Our Mary, nor this one will go down without a fight. Honestly, I think this one will be a bit more ruthless and headstrong, because, being in Sherlock’s mind palace, he knows what she’s really like, and he may exaggerate – like he did with John – a bit more of her qualities. We haven’t seen enough of her yet to make a valid conclusion about her character, but honestly, with a few of the screen caps I have already seen, I think she’s scarier in black Victorian dress, to be honest.
  * **@dragonsbain:** As I explained in my reply to Mia and WLTB above, It’s not a redo, I think I mis worded my explanation here. Everything will stay the same in _HLV_. Just some filler bits we haven’t seen yet will be added to it, with the transition into Sherlock’s mind palace.
  * **@happierstill:** Thank you! Yes, I am actually REALLY REALLY hoping my theory is… at least 75% correct? I need a “Sherlock POV” of the tarmac. See above reply to Mia and WLTB.
  * **@idontknowwhereibeelong:** OMG, I can’t believe I completely forget to touch upon the [Trial Theory](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/130707296450/every-great-cause-has-martyrs-they-are-doing-the). UGH, you know what? I’ll be honest, I have NO IDEA how this will fit into the episode case-wise, but I think it could still work within the Mind Palace context. Sherlock puts himself on trial for his sexuality? There’s just so many great theories and speculations and only 90 minutes of airtime, how it will all fit in as a cohesive story boggles my brain! I do believe there will be a trial within the episode. I just can’t get it to work in my brain at the moment with so little data presented. See, I’m one of those meta writers who can’t come up with theories out of one or two things. I need things that happened in PAST episodes to write a meta, because in my head, I can link things much better if it has happened before in a different context. I do suggest you read the linked trial theory above as well as [this one](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/130723112955/the-stage-is-set) and [this one](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/130752302955/two-years) here, because they are all so good that they could make an episode all their own. 

Again, that’s why my brain can’t fit them into the timeline of _TAB_. I’m open to suggestions though, as to how they fit into my theory.

  * **@trydefying-gravity** : Oh, goodness you have NO IDEA how much I want this to happen, but unfortunately, I don’t think that it will, at least not until 4x03 or 5x01. As I said, there will be a “confession” of sorts, where John and Sherlock are clear on each other’s “more-than-friends” feelings, just to at least confirm to the fandom and Johnlockers that “yup, your ship will be canon, just wait a teeny bit longer”. It will be done with words and a look. My headcanon: Sherlock gets off the plane to greet John again, Mycroft telling Mary to give them a minute so she will hang back, and I think it will be SHERLOCK who will initiate a hug and confession. In another meta I’m currently writing forever, I speculate the relationship progression of Johnlock, where Sherlock will not make a move until John does and when he does reciprocate, he alway “plus one”s it. We haven’t seen a reciprocation yet of the hug at the wedding yet, and Sherlock will be the one to do it, knowing now that he is allowed to do so. Ergo: Sherlock will get off the plane and hug John, and whisper something sort of unambiguous to him and I think, because I love parallels, it will be “It’s always you, John. I see now. I understand.” _(both referencing TSo3 and[Sherlock’s realization in TGG](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/117370063895/john-is-something-sherlock-doesnt-understand))_. And John will understand too, because somehow he always knows Sherlock’s thought processes. _THAT_ will make my heart melt. 

But HEY, I’m not saying it _WON’T_ happen in the mind palace either. It’s Sherlock’s brain, he can imagine it however he wants. But it also needs to be OUT of the “imagination” too, because, like I said in the main meta, it cannot be a fantasy kiss. **It has to be real.** If anything, the mind palace sequence will _CONFIRM SHERLOCK IS GAY and WANTS JOHN AND NO ONE ELSE_ , and **that** is important.

  * **@cats-lovebooks** : EXACTLY. Casual viewers do not give enough credit to Mofftiss and their brilliance. Both men are MASTERS of subtextual writing. This is NOT a standalone episode, and YES, Mark DID say it’s episode ten _(okay, I’m glad someone else saw that, because I cannot find the original post that was on!)_. I am also certain they said that this is also part of Season 4, whether as a Prequel or 4x01, I don’t know, but don’t quote me on that. Maybe it’s more a 3x3.5. 

ANYWAY, nothing is EVER coincidence on this show. The fact that the mind palace made SUCH A HUGE reappearance in Season three is not a coincidence. They wanted to get viewers used to how Sherlock works within his mind palace when it’s his POV. 

  * **@keagan-ashleigh** : Firstly, honest to god I have never seen your theories before, so despite what I said in the above comment, anything similar IS a complete coincidence! These thoughts have been on my mind for quite some time and I finally got around to compiling them together. 

Next, **WOW** , I can’t believe I forgot about the Irene MP sequence, considering how important she is to the Johnlock arc. But yes, you are correct, the MP in the trailer is very reminiscent of that as well, and is probably the more likely sequence it is meant to be similar to. It actually probably proves much better that Mind Palace characters can interact with other mind palace characters, much like Irene did in Sherlock’s mind palace in _ASiB_. Kudos and thank you for that! 

As for the frozen trio within Baker St… Without seeing the scene before this happens, we can’t say if they were looking at a client or not. I checked the trailer and it cuts right to Sherlock saying “A moment”, and then it panning back across the frozen scene. You are correct. Until we have more info, I can’t say whether or not they are also interacting with the scene along with Sherlock. **BUT**. You also subscribe to the mind palace theory, so I don’t need to carry on further to convince you :D. I will definitely give your theories a read as well! Thank you for directing me to them :) _(and congrats on guessing correctly about the MP scene :))_




* * *

Okay so [@jenna221b](http://tmblr.co/mRqE8QJKpLXTRgVMnO5HGcA) and [@miadifferent](http://tmblr.co/mco_l-2vxWJ7RZcx0sVWx-g) explained a bit more about the unconscious theory that Mia presented in this post, and it led me to have another epiphany on a secondary theory for the Mind Palace. 

I think one of the big things those of us who have MP Theories is that we cannot figure out _WHY_ the MP is in Victoriana. As I sat and replied to their post, I was struck with another idea, that perhaps the special is “drug induced”. I’ve excerpted my bit from their post to add it here, as a secondary theory, from _[There’s No Place Like Home!](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/131991052730/theres-no-place-like-home)_. Read that too, because it is brilliant.  


> **[…] I think that’s the part ALL of us with our own mind palace theories are struggling with… _THE WHY_.** It has to be a special circumstance the requires him to think in terms of 1895. Maybe he took a bad hit of…
> 
> **HOLY SHIT.** What if it’s drug induced? What if this isn’t taking place during the tarmac scene but **during the missing months in _HLV_?** Sherlock was surely drugged off his rocker. What if it’s an “Alice in Wonderland” type thing? Wasn’t there an opium-smoking caterpillar or something in that? I’m not super familiar with my fairytales, but surely someone can come up with something for that?  
> 
> 
> I mean… not gonna lie, **I’m sticking to my tarmac scene theory,** but drugs seems like a next logical choice, really, if we’re gonna go with the **unconscious theory**. Like, we knew he took drugs in the past, so really there was _NO REASON_ for him to take them again in _HLV_ other than he’s sad and depressed and to reinforce to us that he can easily go back on them. TPTB reintroduced the idea that Sherlock is once again taking drugs. After the gunshot and him almost dying again after the confrontation at Baker Street, what’s to say that he wasn’t prescribed some pretty strong morphine to keep him from doing a runner again? 
> 
> I mean… those six months. Are still completely unaccounted for. And that would have been the only logical time he would have been on drugs after finding out about Mary. I was going to suggest it takes place while he’s drugged in the den, but he was surprised about Mary true self, and I think in the Special he knows Mary is a murdering psychopath, so my next logical timeframe was the six months. **My only qualm with that is 6 months equalling the timeframe in the special, which we do not know yet. Do we?** Perhaps we should start gathering information about the dates and years we have seen in setlock. We know 1894 and 1895 are confirmed years in the special. Six months in real time could easily equal several years in Sherlock’s mind palace, depending upon how often he is drugged up. I’m going to say maybe 2 months or so. I’m not sure how long a gunshot wound similar to Sherlock’s would take to heal, but it would need lots of meds to keep the pain down at the start, anyway. 
> 
> […]

So yeah, I’m still mostly for my main theory presented initially, but I thought about the “unconscious” theory and to me, the only thing that would send Sherlock’s thoughts so oddly out there would be him being on drugs or sleeping. **God, it’s the HOW that’s bothering me SO MUCH.**

>   
>  **@redzoe2** :  
>  WAITWAITWAITWAIT!!! HOOOLLLDD EVERYTHING. DOES NOONE REMEMBER THE PART WHERE THE PLANE IS LANDING? WHERE SHERLOCK IS CRYING??
> 
> Now the way I see it there are two immediate reasons why -that are canonically possible- why he should be crying.  
>  1\. He’s headed to his death.  
>  2\. He’s leaving John.  
>  And now, with this meta, number three  
>  He’s just coming out of his mind palace, in which, John died.  
>  So, what’s it gonna be? One, Two, or Three?  
> 

* * *

ASDASD NUMBER THREEEEEEEE OMG. Sorry, I had to add this to the main post because it was amusing to me. I still hold strong that the special is taking place in his MP during the plane trip. But there have been other theories, presented in this version I’m reblogging of this post, that are also very very plausible and a good alternative to my theories!  


As an aside, there has been a great find by @miadifferent! The music of the trailer is very _Inception-y_ [but may draw its inspiration elsewhere!](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/132217343250/music-of-the-tab-trailer) Wow wow, I love this fandom!  



End file.
